1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device including a reflecting layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED display), and electrophoretic displays, include field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer. For example, an OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer. Field generating electrodes may be connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer may display an image by converting the data signal into an optical signal.
When impurities, such as moisture or oxygen, flow into the display device from a surrounding environment, oxidation of or peeling of an element of the display device, such as an electrode and the like, may result, so that the lifespan of the element may be decreased, or so that efficiency of the element may deteriorate, and a display quality of the display device may deteriorate. Accordingly, when the display device is manufactured, a sealing process is performed so as to isolate the internal element from the outside and to prevent impurities, such as moisture, from permeating. The sealing process includes a method of sealing edges of a lower substrate and an upper substrate by using a sealant.
Recently, display devices having various functions have been developed. Among them, a display device, which serves as a display when displaying an image, and which serves as a mirror when not displaying an image, has been developed. This is referred to as a mirror-type display device. When the display device serves as a mirror, a user may view his/her image/reflection as necessary, and may observe other objects through the mirror that are desired to be viewed. For example, when the mirror-type display device is applied to a vehicle, the mirror-type display device may be applied to a side mirror or an inside mirror (e.g., rearview mirror or vanity mirror). The mirror-type display device includes a reflecting layer for reflecting light so as to serve as a mirror.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.